


Cowards die many times

by triznia



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Capitan America, Captain America - All Media Types, Español - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spanish - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Till the end of the line, Yaoi, friend to lovers, true friendship that becomes true love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triznia/pseuds/triznia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una historia dentro de otra historia, todo aquello que no vemos en las películas, pensamientos, ideas, detalles… sentimientos. Steve y Bucky como dos personajes complejos, con alma, con dudas, con miedos y deseos. Amigos, vecinos, camaradas… compañeros de vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sargento James Barnes, de la 107

**Author's Note:**

> Me baso en las películas, intentando mantener en lo posible la realidad histórica y probablemente alguna pequeña referencia a los comics.

Al fin. Iba a ver acción, iba a viajar. La espera había terminado. Tenía destino, pelotón, misión. Podría prestar servicio a su patria, hacer lo correcto, como tantos otros hombres. El 107, Sargento James Burnes. Inglaterra. La emoción y el terror ante lo desconocido ardiendo en sus tripas.  
  
Se despedía ya de cada muro, de los edificios, las sucias calles, el humo de los coches y la todas esas personas que uno ve por la calle a diario aunque nunca llega a conocerlas. _Adiós, Brooklyn, me espera una nueva aventura._  
  
Y había alguien a quién necesitaba contárselo.  
  
Le había dicho que iría al cine, es más, le había invitado. Pero él tenía que ir a recibir órdenes. No se lo había dicho, con Steve prefería no tocar demasiado el tema. El maldito canijo quería irse a primera línea del frente para que le mataran, no cesaría en su empeño. Pero parecía que las súplicas de James llegaban antes a Dios que las de Steve (será la altura, _no me odies_ ) y los médicos seguían rechazándole.  
  
James quería a Steve con toda su alma, era su mejor amigo, como un hermano; no le deseaba ningún mal. Steve sería el mejor soldado de todo el puñetero ejército de los Estados Unidos (quizás de todo el ejército de los Aliados) en cuanto a actitud, coraje, determinación; pero no podría ni con el entrenamiento que él ya había pasado. Steve, estás a salvo en casa. _Ayuda desde aquí. Muerto no sirves a nadie. Quizás fuera egoísta por su parte, pero a James le servía más vivo que a su país muerto._  
  
Llegó al edificio del cine y se apoyó en la pared despreocupadamente. Un par de chicas hacían cola vestidas con un toque alegre que desentonaba en aquel gris instante. Hablaban animadamente sin parar de reír. Bucky no pudo evitar quedarse embobado con sus gestos, sus sonrisas, el movimiento de su pelo. Pronto estaría privado de tales vistas.  
  
Una de las chicas se dio cuenta y le hizo gestos a su amiga, ambas le sonrieron. Oh, el uniforme. James ya era un ligón antes de tenerlo, con esa cara y su sonrisa torcida no era difícil llegar al corazón de una dama; pero el uniforme era como un ultimátum. _Si no sales conmigo hoy, quizás me manden al frente mañana._  
  
Se acercó a las chicas con su sonrisa Bucky-Marca-Registrada y un movimiento de cabeza que el propio Rey del Rock and Roll habría envidiado.  
  
—No pretendo molestar, pero ya que la fila no parece moverse, quizás podría hacer la espera más soportable.  
  
Las chicas se miraron de forma cómplice, tragándose una sonrisa.  
  
—Sería un honor, soldado.  
  
—Sargento—corrigió con un falso tono ofendido. Ambas chicas rieron.  
  
  
Tras cinco minutos de charla estaba pidiéndoles una cita doble. Casi las invitó al cine (muy inteligente) cuando un periódico abandonado en la acera la dio una idea mejor: la Exposición Mundial del Mañana. Las chicas se deslumbrarían por tanta innovación y espectáculo, James sólo tendría que sonreír, llevar el uniforme y dar la mala noticia de que partiría a la mañana siguiente rumbo a Inglaterra. _El ligue más fácil del mundo._  
  
Le guardó la rubia a Steve, por pura consideración. En primer lugar las rubias no eran del todo su tipo; en segundo, era la más guapa y por lo tanto merecía que Steve lo intentara (de los dos era que se quedaría en tierra, quizás les estaría presentando a su futura esposa; y tercero, la morena era la que más se reía con sus bromas y le comía con los ojos.  
  
Estaba a punto de contarles un chiste patético sobre un nazi y un comunista cuando escuchó golpes provenientes del callejón de la esquina. Era su deber echar un vistazo, especialmente porque si alguien le gustaba recibir palizas en callejones, era a su mejor amigo.  
  
—Nos vemos esta noche, señoritas—se despidió con un movimiento de su gorra y otra de sus sonrisas. Esta era el modelo “vas a echarme de menos”, un éxito de ventas.  
  
Cuando llegó al callejón la realidad le dio la razón. Se ocupó rápidamente del matón pero su corazón se rompió un poco por dentro al escuchar su pregunta. Era su mejor amigo, la persona a la que más quería contarle que al fin tenía destino, que partiría en pos de la guerra y la gloria; pero al mismo tiempo era Steve, el chaval delgado y enfermizo que se moría (gran elección de palabras) por que le dieran un rifle y le mandaran a morir a cualquier parte del mundo. Así que le cogió en un agarre-abrazo y le dio algo mejor en lo que pensar: mujeres.  
  


★★★

  
Lo cierto es que a Bucky el Mundo del Mañana le daba bastante igual. Se iba a la Guerra para poder tener un “Mañana” que valiese la pena ver, pero prefería no saber cómo iba a ser. Y aun menos especular sobre ello. Los cachivaches de la exposición eran casi demasiado esperpénticos para que pudiera creérselos, pero a las chicas parecía encantarles. Y tenía que admitir que Stark tenía mucho estilo.

Y aun así no podía prestarle verdadera atención, estaba más bien molesto. Aquella era quizás su última noche en la Tierra (o al menos en SU tierra) y quería emparejar a Steve. Era su regalo de despedida, una manera de que no le echara de menos, de dejar un pequeño legado por si no volvía a casa. _Cuando beses a tu mujer te acordarás del amigo que te la presentó, y quizás hasta llames a uno de tus hijos Jimmy_.

Pero a la chica parecía interesarle cualquier cosa más que su pequeño Steve. Y aquello era terriblemente injusto. Vale que Steve no era el prototipo de hombre grande y fuerte, pero tampoco era especialmente feo. ¿No? Tampoco es que James supiera juzgar de belleza masculina, más que la propia. Y quizás Steve no supiera hablar con mujeres, pero ella tampoco ponía de su parte para que no se sintiera incómodo y tímido. Ninguna chica le daba una oportunidad. Ellas se lo perdían.

Así que cuando se dio la vuelta y no lo encontró, supo exactamente dónde buscarlo.

—Os veo fuera, dadme un segundo—pidió con esos ojos de cordero que sabía innegables.

Corrió hacia la zona de reclutamiento pensando en que si Steve quería tan profundamente que lo mataran podría ponerse a hacer malabares con granadas en vez de ir a la Guerra. Estaba enfadado, así de simple. ¿Por qué no lograba entenderlo? James no podría estar tranquilo en Inglaterra pensando que Steve estuviera en a saber qué parte del mundo sin él para defenderlo. Al menos en Brooklyn sólo quedaban mamones dispuestos a partirle la cara en un callejón, en Europa estaban los verdaderos monstruos.

Pero no podía enfadarse con él por querer hacer lo correcto, por desear lo mismo que él (incluso en un mayor grado y por mejores razones). Así que con un abrazo esperó que otro médico le diera un 4F (No Apto) y que una de las dos chicas le diera a él la despedida que merecía. No volvería a verlo, hasta Dios sabría cuando. En aquel abrazo intento transmitirle aquel “cuídate”, “sé fuerte”, “échame de menos” y “ _no vayas a la Guerra, por favor, Steve, ten un poco de sentido común_ ”.

Pero ni la música, ni el ambiente de frenética juventud y vitalidad del antro, ni los dulces labios de aquella morena, ni si quiera sus suaves muslos lograron apaciguar la preocupación que crecía entre su pecho y su estómago. Y lo más curioso es que no estaba preocupado por su futuro, sino por el de su escuálido mejor amigo.


	2. Proyecto: Renacimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo entrenando en Wheaton, New Jersey.  
> Steve POV.

No podía ser cierto, pero lo era. Cuando le dieron su uniforme, doblado y de un color caqui desvalido, aun no se lo creía. Quizás porque no se lo había dicho a nadie. Podría (debería) haberle mandado una carta a Bucky, pero no quería preocuparle. Había pensado en contárselo al señor y señora Burnes, pero sabía que le querían como a un hijo y no querrían tener a los dos en la Guerra. ¿Hace ruido el árbol que cae cuando no hay nadie para escucharlo? Por la misma lógica, ¿estaba realmente en el ejército si ninguna de las personas a las que quería lo sabían?  
  
El empujón que recibió en el hombro (por parte de uno de sus _amables_ compañeros) le devolvió a la realidad. Lo estaba. Y no estaba en un puesto común, podría ser parte de algo grande, de lo que cambiaría el rumbo de la guerra. Ese pensamiento le helaba el alma y al mismo tiempo hacía latir su corazón con la intensidad del fuego. Lo había conseguido.  
  
Se colocó el uniforme y se quedó mirando su propio reflejo en un cristal. No era lo que esperaba. Cuando había visto a Bucky con todo el traje había pensado _vaya_. Aquel no era ya su amigo de toda la vida, sino un hombre, un soldado. Apenas un vistazo había creado en él la sensación de admiración, de respeto. En su caso parecía un mustio vegetal lleno de barro. Un espárrago a punto de pudrirse. Pero para eso existía el entrenamiento: se pondría fuerte, se volvería capaz y pondría su fuerza y su vida al servicio de su patria y de algo aun más importante: la libertad.   


No se volvió a sentir insignificante hasta que la vio. Ni si quiera entre aquellos enormes idiotas, ni bajo la mirada de superioridad del general. Pero cuando ella le miró, se sintió una mota de polvo en aquel barrizal. Las ondas de su pelo, el rojo de sus labios, sus diminutos ojos y lo bien que le quedaba aquel uniforme. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.  
  
Dos cosas le mantuvieron concentrado y motivado durante el fuerte entrenamiento: su determinación (había llegado hasta allí, podía con cualquier cosa) y aquella mujer: Peggy Carter. Por alguna extraña (y maravillosa) razón, parecía el único capaz de impresionarla. Aun así, ilusiones no se hacía: con tener la aprobación de su mirada, le bastaba.  
  
Y tanto el entrenamiento (que lo extenuaba hasta tal extremo que caía KO sobre la cama para pasar una corta noche sin sueños) como aquella mujer conseguían que Steve no pensara en Bucky ni en su futuro. Ambos se encontraban entrelazados. Bucky, su amigo, que estaba en la 107 de infantería, como su propio padre antes de morir. Acabar en aquella unidad había sido su sueño y su temor desde aquello: servir en la unidad de su padre, quizás morir en ella. Pero que Bucky formara parte de ella más que envidia le suscitaba atentico pavor: la 107 ya le había quitado a un ser querido. Y pensar en el ejército y la guerra le hacían especular sobre su futuro: si no era elegido, si el experimento fallaba… ¿le mandarían de vuelta a Brooklyn? ¿lograría llegar al frente? ¿podría poner su granito de arena para un mejor futuro?  
  
Tras varias semanas recibió la primera carta de Bucky. Le habían desviado el correo (V-mail) ***** así que llegó más tarde de lo que debería (que eran unos 12 días). Podía notar como intentaba endulzarlo todo para no preocuparle y al mismo tiempo como exageraba otras para tratar de impresionarle. Incluso sabía que partes omitía para evitar que Steve se sintiera mal por no estar en el frente. Así de bien le conocía. Se guardó aquella carta para mantenerla cerca, era como un pedazo de su hogar, leerla le hacía sentir como en casa.  
  
La prueba de la granada fue sin duda la más dura. Cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo y pese a temblar de miedo, sintió una extraña paz, puso sus asuntos en orden y casi entró en conexión con el universo. Pero no murió. Fue algo totalmente extraño. Había pensado en sus padres, pronto los vería; en Bucky, al que guardaría las espaldas desde la otra vida; en Peggy, en el futuro que no podría ser. Y al mismo tiempo no había pensado en nada.  
  
Ver la mirada de la Peggy Carter habría sido la mejor de las recompensas si no le hubieran otorgado una mayor: era el elegido, sería el primero de la raza de Supersoldados. O al menos la primera rata de laboratorio. Steve no pensaba en él: en que aquello le haría grande y fuerte o si quiera si en salía mal y terminaba siendo papilla derramada por el suelo. Steve pensaba en que si salía bien los soldados de su ejército tendrían más oportunidades de volver a casa. Y había uno en especial que _tenía_ que volver a casa.

***** V-mail: [Correo de la Victoria.](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Correo_de_la_victoria)


	3. Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky POV, en el frente (Italia).

Despertar en Italia era extraño. Era lo más extraño del día. Porque cada vez que abría los ojos su mente esperaba ver algo conocido. No podía asomarse a la ventana y encontrar las viejas calles de ladrillo desgastado, no olía el café que preparaba su padre, la radio demasiado alta de su madre o a alguno de sus tres hermanos quejándose de algo. Tampoco encontraba una cabellera pelirroja de mujer metiéndosele en la boca sin respeto alguno. 

No se levantaba en su incómoda cama o en el aun más incómodo sofá de Steve. Ni a los pies de su cama (como cuando apenas levantaban un metro del suelo) o dentro de la propia porque _Steve, joder, ya estoy viejo para ese endiablado sofá y ha sido culpa tuya que haya bebido tanto así que vamos a compartir cama como dos buenos amigos que no quieren que uno ande como un jorobado lo que queda de fin de semana_. Una media sonrisa se apropió de sus labios aunque duró lo poco que tardó uno de sus compañeros en lanzarle su almohada. 

El enemigo no daba tregua, dormir se había convertido en una rara comodidad que apenas podían disfrutar. Aquel día había conseguido unas horas más _gracias_ a que algo había explotado muy cerca de él, estampándole contra un árbol y haciéndole perder el sentido. Le habían llevado de vuelta a la ciudad y aunque había estado unas horas en el hospital, en cuanto pudo mantenerse en pie decidió liberar una cama porque (seguro) alguien la necesitaba mucho más. 

Había ido al cuartel y dormido con soldados recién llegados. Aquello era una versión caótica de _Camp McCoy*_ , aunque con mejor arquitectura y una variedad cultural mucho más rica. Pero el sargento James Burnes no abandonaría por mucho más tiempo a sus hombres. Otro pelotón partía esa misma tarde al lugar en el que le habían herido: iría con ellos desatendiendo el consejo de las agradables (y hermosas —todas ellas— tras varias semanas sin ver una sola mujer) enfermeras del hospital. Seguro que habían puesto al estúpido de Fawels al mando, no iba a dejar que matara a sus chicos.

Desayunó y aprovechó para comprar de trapicheo un par de cosas que llevar a sus compañeros. Dulces y algo de alcohol barato. También pasó a por el correo de toda su tropa. Algo bueno saldría de su _pequeño percance_. Él mismo tenía una carta de sus familia, de un par de chicas (tres, en realidad) y una de Steve. Mantuvo su curiosidad a ralla (no iba a abrirlas antes que sus hombres) y guardó todo en su petate.

Aquella noche volvía a estar en plena naturaleza, durmiendo en campamentos bien vigilados donde podía respirarse el miedo, pero también la determinación. Fue bien acogido por su hermanos de armas, aun más cuando empezó a repartir las cartas y la comida. El silencio reinó entonces entre los hombres que degustaban aquel pequeño capricho y leían las cartas aferrándose a su hogar. James no iba a ser menos. Empezó por la de sus padres, luego la de las tres chicas (que guardó aparte para presumir más adelante) y finalmente el V-mail de Steve. 

Sus padres hablaban de orgullo y de miedo, le pedían que se cuidara y al mismo tiempo le alentaban a ser valiente. Casi podía imaginar a su padre hablando de gloria y a su madre añadiendo a cada párrafo “ _pero cuídate, por favor, quiero muchos nietos_ ” y a sus hermanos intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. El canijo le contaba pocas cosas, principalmente se quejaba de estar en casa, atrapado y sin poder hacer nada. Bucky en parte le entendía y en parte le envidiaba. _Steve, la guerra no es tan noble como nos hicieron creer, quédate en casa, cásate, llena Brooklyn de niños asmáticos y adorables._

Se guardó ambas cartas en la chaqueta, cerca del corazón; en cambio cogió las de las chicas, dos de las cuales tenían fotografías de las escritoras “para que me olvides, James” y empezó a compararlas con otros dos soldados de su unidad que creían tener más fama de ligón que él. _Ilusos_. 

★★★

Despertó de nuevo temprano, cubriéndose el cuerpo con toda protección posible y sujetando firmemente el fusil de francotirador aun mientras desayunaba. Tras sus _pequeñas vacaciones_ tocaba volver al trabajo. Un eco de dolor y malestar aun rondaba su cabeza, el pitido incesante había bajado unas cuantas octavas en sus oídos: era soportable. Había dormido de puta pena, pero al menos estaba vivo. Era más de lo que muchos podían decir.

No había soñado con la explosión y estaba agradecido por ello. Lo cierto es que no había sido un momento traumatizante, ni si quiera uno decisivo que le diera una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida: apenas se había enterado. Escuchó la explosión, salió volando y se comió el suelo de cabeza; despertó en el _hospital_. Ya llevaba dos oportunidades de morir tachadas, su suerte no duraría mucho más. Eso sí que le asustaba. Cada día en la Guerra podía ser el último, pero cuantos más _casi_ s acumulaba, más cerca se veía de la muerte.

Aquel día apenas ganaron un par de metros de terreno al enemigo. Murieron buenos hombres y bastantes fascistas. En aquel momento Bucky no pensaba en que aquellos monstruos pudieran ser buenos hombres. Nadie en su bando lo hacía, así era más fácil. 

Pero aquella mañana un chaval escuálido, delgaducho y que no parecía tener más de diecisiete años le había hecho dudar. Su cara estaba pintada de sangre que no le pertenecía, pero por encima de todo, de miedo. Su mirada gritaba que lo sacaran de allí. Bucky lo tenía a tiro, pero no podía apretar el gatillo. Era una versión morena y joven de Steve; del Steve que él imaginaba en la guerra. Pero entonces el crío apuntó su arma hacia uno de sus hombres y Bucky tuvo que disparar. 

Vio la sorpresa y el pánico en los ojos del joven mientras el tiro le atravesaba el cuello desprotegido. Le vio ahogarse en su sangre y temblar entre convulsiones. Bucky disparó una segunda vez, aprovechando que el casco había rodado lejos de él por la caída. No volvió a moverse. 

Había sido como matar a su mejor amigo. Si lograba que le aceptasen algún verdugo nazi haría lo mismo. Esa misma lógica lo elevaba (o mejor dicho, lo degradaba) a asesino monstruoso. Porque había matado a Steve. Igual que sus hombres mataban a otros hombres. Y no todos ellos eran monstruos racistas y absolutistas. 

Un reflejo le reveló posición de un enemigo, lejos, apartado. Otro francotirador, con toda posibilidad. Sí, al saber dónde buscar, encontrarlo no resultó tan difícil. Allí estaba, al acecho, como un ave rapaz o como un vulgar cuervo. 

Un disparo y cayó muerto. 

Se había matado a sí mismo. A su versión fascista. Quizás era amigo del joven escuálido, quizás el brillo que le había delatado había sido un descuido al verlo muerto. 

Pero no podía pensar en ello. Estados Unidos estaba allí para ayudar a los Aliados, estaban luchando contra las Potencias del Eje, contra monstruos que escupían a la libertad y torturaban sin piedad a cualquiera que fuera mínimamente diferente. Eran monstruos. Cualquiera que les apoyara, que luchara por esos ideales, no podía ser una buena persona.

Necesitaba creerlo. Porque si no había asesinado a demasiadas buenas personas como para poder dormir en lo que le quedaba de vida.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Camp McCoy, Wisconsin, es donde entrenó Bucky (y el resto de la 107 de infantería) y donde se convirtió en sargento.  
> ** _Far From Home_ es una canción de FFDP que sonaba en mi cabeza mientras escribía el fanfic. No es de la época, pero está inspirada en la vida militar.


	4. Super Soldier Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El experimento.  
> Steve POV.

Apenas había pegado ojo. 

Su mente era un enorme e incesante confín de pensamientos entrelazados sin orden ni juicio. Las palabras del Dr. Erskine le habían calmado momentáneamente: nunca le habían hecho un cumplido y llamado _pequeñín_ al mismo tiempo. En realidad, llevaba tiempo sin escuchar un cumplido en general. Casi todos los halagos que había escuchado provenían de sus profesores en _Auburndale Art School_ * y de Bucky, pero él no contaba porque sólo buscaba hacerle sentir mejor. 

Dedicó dos horas aquella noche a dibujar garabatos y a mejorar muchos de ellos hasta convertirlos en pequeñas obras de arte. Pero ni aquel hobby podía quitarle de la cabeza todo lo que avecinaba. Su futuro estaba esperándole, aquel era un momento decisivo: podía convertirse en un supersoldado o morir en el intento. Ambas opciones le asustaban. La tercera era que no sucediese nada y le mandaran de nuevo a su casa: sin duda la peor de todas.

Uno de los dibujos que más le había costado terminar era de su amigo Bucky. Sentía que llevaba años sin verlo y sus rasgos empezaban a desdibujarse. Así que lo corregía una y otra vez: la línea de la mandíbula más marcada, añadiendo un poco más de volumen a sus pómulos, la sonrisa algo más torcida, los dientes imperfectos. Le llevó un largo rato, pero sin duda valió la pena: ese era su amigo, de nuevo, intacto en su memoria.

El dibujo de Peggy Carter (era incapaz de pensar únicamente en su nombre, tenía que añadir el apellido, se lo merecía, le daba presencia) surgió con más naturalidad, aunque el resultado era más idílico que veraz. El cabello castaño más largo y salvaje, con rizos que tenían vida propia y un toque exótico; labios gruesos que invitaban a besarlos y una mirada dulce y penetrante. 

Desistió tras cinco intentos de dibujar cómo sería él cuando terminara el experimento. ¿Grande? ¿fuerte? ¿en aquel diminuto cuerpo? ¿le haría más alto? ¿eso no le convertiría en diez veces más torpe? ¿cómo funcionaría en un hombre enorme de por sí? ¿si se lo pusieran a un soldado perfecto se quedaría igual? Tantas dudas, tan pocas respuestas.

Además estaba la parte de “ _amplificar todo aquello que uno tuviera en su interior_ ”. ¿Y si amplificaba también todo lo malo? ¿Y si se convertía en un tío de dos metros que se tropezara a cada paso? ¿o en un supersoldado incapaz de confiar en sí mismo? ¿y si no era realmente tan honorable y bueno como todos —incluido él— pensaban? ¿se convertiría entonces en un monstruo tan terrible como aquellos contra los que luchaba su patria?

El cansancio pareció sobreponerse a sus dudas, pero terminó en un incómodo duermevela en el que realidad y ficción se entremezclaban creando pesadillas que mutaban y lo atrapaban sin tregua. Nazis tergiversados, sombras con los bordes difusos, él mismo con la esvástica en el brazo, una grotesca caricatura de sí mismo mezclada con un horrible animal, sangre, cuerpos desmembrados, un oscuro laboratorio con sustancias fluorescentes que convertían a soldados en alimañas… 

Despertó —si se le puede llamar así— minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, sintiendo que se ahogaba. Steve nunca había sufrido un ataque de pánico, pero sí lo había presenciado. Aquello era muy parecido a uno. Notaba una presión en el pecho que le asfixiaba como varios kilos de agua salada; y al mismo tiempo un vacío en el estómago que tiraba de él hacia el suelo o más abajo, hacia las entrañas de la Tierra. 

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama y contar hasta quinientos cuarenta y siete antes de poder volver a respirar con normalidad. 

Lo bueno de todo aquello es que cuando se vistió y salió de Camp Lehigh no estaba nervioso en absoluto. En pánico había cesado y dejado espacio para la determinación y la casi irrealidad del asunto. Estaba en buenas manos, confiaba en el Dr. Erskine y en su juicio. Lo que fuera a pasar ya estaba escrito y no pensaba huir de ello. Steve Rogers no es la clase de persona que huye de una pelea, aunque tenga todas las de perder.

★★★

El trayecto en coche fue incómodo y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Comparado con la noche que había pasado y lo que sucedería al llegar a su destino, hablar con Peggy Carter había sido bastante sencillo. Casi un éxito. Y además estaba en Brooklyn, estaba en casa.

Ni si quiera le importó _desnudarse_ delante de ella. En otras circunstancias, quitarse la camisa delante de tanta gente habría sido parte de su lista de pesadillas estúpidas que todos sufrimos alguna vez. Pero aquel “sarcófago robotizado” daba mucho más miedo. 

Que el señor Stark estuviese allí era otro punto a favor de que las cosas salieran bien. Era un genio, ¿verdad? Pero en su cabeza no para de ver, en bucle, el coche volar y caer entre chispazos. _Los genios también se equivocan_. 

Cuando le pincharon su parte más irracional pensó que aquello había sido todo. La maquinaria era puro attrezzo para los miembros del gobierno; después de todo le iban a inyectar un suero, ¿no? Pero en su fuero interno sabía perfectamente que aquello era sólo el principio: una caricia comparado con lo que iba a llegar.

Y fue espantoso. El pánico volvió a fluir por sus venas un segundo antes de que las decenas de agujas perforaran su cuerpo. Podía notar esa extraña y fría substancia colarse en su cuerpo. O quizás fuera producto de su imaginación, pero la sentía: invasiva, ajena, extraña. Era un chute de adrenalina en toda regla, quizás multiplicado por cien, por mil. Nunca se había drogado, pero pensó que sería algo muy parecido.

Estaba temblando, una parte de él se alegró de que aquello se cerrara. No le verían morirse de miedo y él podría obviar mejor el público. Su mente funcionaba con una rapidez alarmante, podía sentir cada poro de su cuerpo, cada fibra de sus ser… así que cuando el dolor volvió, fue mucho peor. 

Intentó no chillar, apretando los dientes hasta que la mandíbula empezó a arderle y pensó que iba a partirse los dientes en mil astillas. Su cuerpo dejó de ser suyo durante aquellos instantes, alargándose, mutando, creciendo sin control; y pese a todo, el dolor era total y enteramente suyo. Una vez vio una mesa de tortura medieval —falsa—, un _potro_ si no recordaba mal, casi podía imaginarse en uno. No, aquello era peor, mucho peor. Chillar lo aliviaba, mínimamente, tampoco podía evitarlo. 

Pero no iba a dejar que parasen el experimento. Había llegado hasta allí, era otra pelea más, en un callejón sucio, sólo y desprotegido. No iba a huir de aquella pelea: se mantendría en pie, aguantaría lo que viniera. Aquello salvaría vidas, mejoraría soldados. Pensó en la gente a la que quería, pensó en momentos felices. Pero el pasado no era el refugio que necesitaba, así que imaginó un futuro: le dejaban elegir destino, se unía a la 107 para honrar a su padre, luchaba codo con codo con Bucky, como iguales por primera vez; ganaban la Guerra, volvía a casa como un héroe, encontraba una buena mujer (de rojos labios y cabello oscuro), se casaba y vivía una larga y feliz vida.

Apenas sonrió ante la imagen, el dolor cesó por completo. La luz se apagó, el sonido dejó de retumbarle en la cabeza. Las placas se abrieron, el aire refrescó su cuerpo como agua en pleno desierto. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ardía su piel. 

Ni lo mucho que pesaba, hasta que intentó dar un par de pasos. Aquello era extraño: como estar subido sobre un par de zancos y cargar con doce mochilas de piedras. Pero se acostumbraba con una rapidez asombrosa: cada paso era más liviano, más natural. Y entonces miró a su alrededor como si fuera un mundo nuevo: todo era repentinamente mucho más pequeño. Y las miradas que al inicio eran de desconfianza, le observan ahora con miel en los ojos; por no hablar de las pocas mujeres que estaban en la sala: nunca le habían mirado así, ni una sola de ellas.

Se puso la camiseta sintiéndose un fantasma poseyendo un cuerpo que no era el suyo: ¿podía quedarle más ceñida? ¿por qué le quedaba mucho mejor ahora que no era su taya en absoluto? Sintió entonces un ataque de nostalgia en toda regla: estaba en Brooklyn, en casa. El hogar que le vio nacer, lo hacía de nuevo. Pero allí no estaba su madre para regalarle una sonrisa de orgullo, ni si quiera su mejor amigo para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y hacer un comentario sarcástico ( _vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien con eso_ probablemente, refiriéndose a sus nuevos… ¿se llamaban pectorales?). 

No pudo saborear el momento. Se detonó un explosión, se disparó un arma. Abraham Erskine cayó herido de muerte. Y él, fruto de años de investigación, de la ciencia más moderna y sofisticada no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Auburndale Art School, ref: Captain America - First Vengeance #01
> 
> No creo poder mantener el ritmo de actualizar cada día, pero prometo que no pase más de una semana entre capítulos. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, significan mucho <3


	5. V-mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartas entre Bucky y Steve.

Steve,   
Creo seriamente que se te ha olvidado contarme algo. Un tipo con una cara como la tuya y cuerpo de _Peso Pesado_ * salvó a un crío de un extraño nazi que puso patas arriba nuestro querido barrio, ¿alguna confesión tardía que hacer a tu mejor amigo? ¿Alguna cosa que esté reconcomiéndote la conciencia? 

¿Alguna dieta supersecreta que te haga crecer pie y medio de alto y 100 libras de músculo? A mí y a mis hombres nos interesaría conocerla.

Aunque si te soy sincero preferiría que me dijeras que sólo es un tío que se te parece (como insiste McArthur, el tipo que me ha enseñado el periódico) y que estás en casa diseñando panfletos para ayudar a recaudar fondos. 

Hagas lo que hagas, cuídate, ¿vale? 

~~Iba a decir que no hagas nada que yo no hiciera, pero sería un consejo terrible.~~

Un abrazo desde Italia,   
Bucky.

★★★

Querido Bucky,  
Tenía la esperanza de que no os llegara el periódico, si te soy completamente sincero, aunque puede llegar a sonar cruel. O al menos que no os llegara ESE. Pero veo que mi suerte ha vuelto a acabarse.  
No te lo he dicho por dos razones: la primera, secreto militar; la segunda, no quería preocuparte. Era un experimento, podía acabar mal. Y tú tienes muchas millas plagadas de Nazis de las que preocuparte, en vez de en tu pequeño amigo de Brooklyn.  
No puedo contarte (y menos por carta) más de lo sucedido, pero lo hice para que otros soldados pudieran beneficiarse. No va a poder ser, por el momento. Tendréis que seguir por el camino difícil. Lo lamento muchísimo. Me siento culpable. No es justo que yo tenga esta nueva capacidad y tú –y tus hombres– que lucháis en el frente contra maquinaria mucho más avanzada… Sólo ten cuidado, ¿vale, Bucky? Te conozco. Pórtate bien y vuelve a casa.  
Estoy intentando que me envíen al frente, pero creo que tus oraciones vuelven a ser más escuchadas que las mías: me han propuesto algo diferente. Es la mejor de las opciones. Te vas a reír, así que te mandaré una fotografía. Os elevará la moral, eso seguro. Por el momento te tendrás que contentar con un dibujo al margen.  
La USO* me va a poner un disfraz e iré vendiendo bonos por todos los Estados, sí, como las chicas de trajes de colores que te hacían babear. Al menos no llevo falda, pero es ajustado.  
Me consuela saber que estarás riéndote a mandíbula batiente al leer esto.  
¿Quién iba a decirnos que tú estarías en Italia con la 107 y yo vendiendo bonos con _mi cara bonita_? El mundo está volviéndose loco, Buck.  
Que la suerte esté de tu parte,  
Tu buen ~~y ya nada pequeño~~ amigo Steve.

★★★

No me jodas, Steve,

Sé que no te gustan las palabrotas, pero a mí no me gusta que me mientas. Eso explica que mis padres ni mis hermanos te vieran por casa. Estabas a saber dónde siendo la rata de laboratorio de Dios sabe quién. No me gusta nada. Tienes suerte de estar vivo y no ser zumo de persona en alguna alcantarilla. 

Pero bueno, estás bien, así que no voy a quedarme en el pasado.

Hiciste reír a mis chicos, así que te voy a perdonar por el momento. Hasta que volvamos a vernos. Me gusta el traje, muy patriótico. Las alas del gorro, dime que son mentira, por favor. Bueno, no, dime que son verdad. Y que se mueven. Espero que graben el espectáculo, es algo que necesito ver. Y ponerlo en tu boda. Y a cada uno de tus hijos. Voy a reírme de ello hasta que tengamos ochenta años y se me caiga la dentadura al hacerlo.

¿Has notado mi optimismo? Llevamos varios enfrentamientos sin una sola baja. Quizás ganemos la guerra antes de que llegues, lo siento, Steve, me tocará incumplir la promesa. 

Tú baila, canta, conquista a una hermosa mujer en cada Estado de mi parte y recauda mucho dinero, que las guerras no son baratas. Y si te dejan elegir unidad, la 107 tiene un puesto con tu nombre. Has hecho lo imposible para entrar en el ejercito, sé que acabarás metido en plena guerra y prefiero tenerte a la vista. 

Esta semana llegaremos a Azzano*, estoy viajando más que en toda mi vida. Si llegamos a Venecia te mandaré una postal. 

Tu amigo ~~seas grande o enano~~ ,   
Bucky

★★★

Buck,  
Cada vez que voy a salir a actuar me dicen que pronto estaré en el frente. No sé si estoy más cerca o si me mienten a la cara, pero al menos hago algo útil. Y tengo que admitir que las mallas son más cómodas de lo que parecen. No te he mandado foto porque no me fio de que el correo te llegue, el v-mail parece más seguro y mucho más rápido.  
Esto es una locura (aunque ni de lejos como la que tenéis por Europa, ni lo menciones), a la gente le gusta _El Capitán América_. Están haciendo comics, sellos, chapas…el otro día vi a unos críos jugando con un escudo de cartón. He firmado un contrato para grabar una película. Y lo más sorprendente de todo: las chicas hacen cola a la salida para que les firme autógrafos.  
No quiero hablarte de mujeres porque te conozco y sé que las echarás más de menos que a mí o a tu familia; pero Bucky, no te creerías la de chicas que me echan “la mirada” (palabras tuyas, no mías) desde que mido 6'2" y existe una enorme capa de músculos entre mis huesos y la piel.  
Pero no voy a poder cumplir con la agenda de una fémina por ciudad, Buck. Hay una chica, una mujer; se llama Peggy Carter, me conoció aun siendo… bueno, mi yo de antes. Ya sabes, pequeño, torpe, un saxo de boxeo con piernas. Creo que ella es la adecuada, Bucky.

Dale duro a los Nazis,   
Steve

★★★

Bucky,  
Espero que estés ocupado y por eso no me hayas podido contestar. O quizás se haya perdido la carta. Seguramente ha sido eso. O estéis algo incomunicados en este momento.  
En caso de que se perdiera, te contaba tonterías, no te preocupes. Te pondré al tanto cuando vuelvas a casa o nos veamos en Europa.  
Sólo contéstame diciendo que estás bien,  
Steve

★★★

Buck,  
Me he carteado con tu madre. Ella tampoco sabe nada. Espero que estés bien y sean problemas logísticos. Nos han dicho que puede que estés en una zona que ni el V-mail llegue. Elijo creer eso. Sé que no estás muerto, no te lo permito.  
Eres demasiado idiota para morir en la Guerra, eso sólo lo hacen los héroes.  
Los idiotas como tú utilizan las batallitas de guerras para ligar hasta el final de sus días. Te imagino con el pelo blanco y el bastón y aun así contándole a una universitaria que fuiste sargento en la Guerra contra los Nazis.  
Sólo contestanos, aunque sea un “Dejadme ya en paz, panda de pesados”.  
Tu madre está muy preocupada. He hecho todo lo posible por calmarla.  
Cuídate, de verdad.  
Tu mejor amigo, que no te culpa por no escribirle pero empieza a asustarse,  
Steve,

★★★

James Buchanan Barnes,  
El ejército no nos dice nada nuevo, un simple “no sabemos si sigue vivo, pero sabemos que no está oficialmente muerto”. Si estás de una pieza, vas a estar en un buen lío. De esta sólo te salvas con un miembro menos o con la excusa de llevar varios meses en coma.  
Mi _paseo de la fama_ me lleva al fin a Europa. Italia es una de las paradas. Espero verte allí.  
Cómo éste sea tu castigo por no contante lo del experimento, te juro que te mato.  
Steve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bucky fue tres veces campeón de boxeo de peso welter (YMCA) según «Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe»  
> **United Service Organizations ( organización sin ánimo de lucro que provee servicios recreacionales y morales a los miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos por todo el mundo).  
> ***[Dónde capturan a Bucky y sus hombres.](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Azzano)


	6. Capturado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky POV, su captura en Azzano.

Las balas danzaban sin tregua resonando en sus oídos como un mosquito molesto. Apenas lograba entender cómo permanecía con vida entre la lluvia de acero y pólvora que le rodeaba. El enemigo atacaba con fuerza, les superaban en número. Cinco compañías con morteros llenaban el cielo de fuego y el suelo de enormes cráteres. 

Incomunicados, lo único que podían hacer era aguantar y sobrevivir; o morir en la –ahora ruinosa– ciudad de Azzano.

Bucky notaba el corazón en su pecho, latiendo con fuerza; recordándole que seguía con vida y que debía de pelear por mantenerla; pero también en las sienes, retumbando junto con los proyectiles; en las manos, que temblaban cuando no debían disparar; y en la boca del estomago, pretendiendo que vomitara su más que pobre comida de aquel medio día. 

Les atacaban por todos los flancos; como sargento apenas podía hacer nada por sus hombres entre el polvo y las balas: se encontraba atrapado en un cráter con dos de sus compañeros. La radio estaba frita. Tres personas no podían ni cubrir los cuatro puntos cardinales. Su destino parecía sentenciado, pero ninguno de ellos pretendía rendirse. Una bala le robó el sombrero a su compañero Dugan, pero sin hacerle el menor rasguño. No eran los únicos perjudicados por la neblina de tierra.

Y la esperanza se materializó en forma de una extraña luz (¿energía tal vez?) que empezó a freír nazis como si fueran poco más que castillos de arena. Un solo disparo desintegraba a aquellos hombres que ni podían comprender lo sucedido antes de morir. 

La curiosidad venció a Bucky y a sus hombres, saliendo de sus polvorientos agujeros para comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquel extraño fuego azul estaba consiguiendo lo que ellos, en varias horas de fuego cruzado, no: ahuyentar y terminar con el ejército enemigo. 

Pero la esperanza duró apenas unos segundos: el extraño y enorme tanque apuntó entonces a la 107 de infantería. Bucky logró echar su cuerpo a tierra y avisar a varios de sus hombres a tiempo para que le imitaran. Otros no fueron tan afortunados. Esperó oler a carne quemada o a algo asqueroso, pero el terrible perfume se asemejaba más al plástico al arder o a una avería eléctrica. 

Aquella era su hora y no dejaría atrás ni un cuerpo que enterrar. El corazón se le aceleró aun más de lo que creía posible, su cuerpo no estaba listo para morir. Su mente tampoco. Nunca fue religioso, pero su familia y su mejor amigo sí; no pudo evitar rezar. No sabía si era a Dios, a la suerte o al Universo, pero no quería morir allí, no así, no ese momento. Ya se decía aquello de “ _No hay ateos en las trincheras_ ”.

Y tras varios disparos más, llegó la calma. Bucky apenas escuchaba algo a parte de sus latidos y leves movimientos de puro miedo y desasosiego. Una voz mecanizada se apropió entonces del lugar: « _Tiren las armas y ríndanse_ ». El acento alemán marcado en un precario y autoritario tono les confundía aun más, ¿por qué matar a los nazis y capturar a los americanos?   
Nadie movió un músculo. No había promesa alguna en aquellas palabras. No les prometían seguridad, bien podrían disparar cual tiro al pato con ellos desarmados. Bucky podía oler el miedo, no era el único que no quería morir. Su rango le pedía que actuara. Así que levantó el rifle con una mano y lo lanzó lejos del cráter. Dugan y Jones le miraron como si estuviera loco: querían seguir luchando. Pero James sabía que no podían ganar. « _Vive hoy, lucha mañana_ ». Tomó aire con fuerza, podía ser su último aliento. Le dedicó una mirada significativa a sus camaradas y se levantó con las manos en alto. El cañón se movió unos centímetros, apuntándole. Cerró los ojos, con el corazón aun martilleándole en los oídos.

Pero el cañón no disparó y muchos otros soldados le imitaron. Otros dos tanques aparecieron entonces y soldados vestidos de negro con un extraño símbolo (¿un pulpo-calavera?) que parecían recién sacados de la película _Things to Come_ salieron de ellos a borbotones, cogiendo las armas del enemigo y sometiendo a sus soldados.

Bucky, con el corazón de nuevo a un ritmo apacible y la mente en frío, observó cómo sus hombres y camaradas eran esposados y maltratados por aquellos extraños soldados; y se preguntó entonces si no hubiera sido mejor morir como héroes en vez de el destino que aquellos monstruos tenían planeado para ellos. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse, lo supo en el momento en el que el puño de uno de esos soldados le dejaba sin respiración desde su estómago y le obligaba a caer de rodillas al polvo.

★★★

El tiempo es algo extraño en condiciones de vida infrahumanas. Bucky no sabía ni en qué día vivía ni cuánto llevaba preso en aquella fábrica enemiga. No era capaz de recordar vívidamente tiempos mejores, como si los hubiera soñado y su realidad hubiera sido siempre aquella fría jaula y el duro trabajo. Su cuerpo pesaba más que en toda su vida y al mismo tiempo se le antojaba lejano: el dolor era un eco persistente, aunque con el tiempo lograba ignorarlo. Estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de pensar con claridad aunque tenía momentos de lucidez que eran hermosos pero fugaces. Aun así intentaba mantener la compostura, hacer una que otra broma y fingir que todo iba a salir bien. No por él, por sus camaradas.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor era su condición. El constipado que llevaba días arrastrando en frente se convirtió en toda una neumonía allí dentro; uno de los mayores cerdos que trabajaban allí le había dado una paliza por un tropiezo y entre la sangre y la enfermedad apenas podía respirar. A cada inspiración y exhalación notaba como si se ahogara y la cabeza le daba vueltas sin parar. Era un barco a la deriva.

Y aunque sus amigos cuidaron de él en más de un sentido y tuvo una leve recuperación que le duró aproximadamente una semana, no tardó en recaer. Su cuerpo no tenía defensas, su salud era un gráfico de decadencia que no para de caer. Ni toda la entereza del mundo, ni la fuerza vital que aún le quedaba podía salvarle.

—Steve, no tendríamos que haber salido de Brooklyn—comentó una noche, cuando la fiebre empezó a entrometerse en sus sueños y a mezclarse con delirios. 

Cuando los carceleros llegaron esa mañana para llevar a los prisioneros a sus puestos de trabajo, el Sargento Barnes presentaba el peor de sus aspectos: pálido como un cadáver, ojeras marcadas y profundas, mirada febril perdida. Apenas podía levantarse. El sustituto de Lohmer no fue menos cruel que su antecesor y decidió que una buena paliza le devolvería la vitalidad.

No fue así. 

Bucky no perdió el conocimiento, pero dejó de notar el dolor y de apreciar todo aquello que le rodeaba. Una neblina adormilaba su mente. Quería dormir. Descansar. La muerte no era un opción tan horrible tras aquel cautiverio. _Debimos morir cómo héroes_.

Lo siguiente que captó su vista fue una luz blanca, pero no podía ir tras ella. Su cuerpo estaba atado, tumbado en horizontal. No podía más. El sueño acudió a fin. Pensó que iba a morir.

—Steve, no vengas a la Guerra… Steve… daré recuerdos a tus padres… cuida de los míos… Ste…

★★★

No murió.

Despertó con más fuerzas, pero seguía atado. Tenía el cuerpo resentido, le dolían hasta los músculos del cuello. Y la cara. Tenía un ojo hinchado, porque no podía abrirlo del todo. Al intentar hablar notó la garganta terriblemente seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba…? Intentó zafarse de las tiras que lo atrapaban, pero eran sólidas y él seguía abrumadoramente cansado. _¿Es esto el infierno?_. Podría serlo. Una mesa interminable de torturas.

Pero cuando vio al diminuto científico, supo que no era un demonio, sino un pobre, débil y temeroso hombre… con la ambición de aquellos que creen que el progreso no tiene precio. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían de ira y de cansancio. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Quería irse a casa. Quería explotar y llevarse aquel sitio con él. 

Entonces el diminuto hombre le puso una inyección sin el menor cuidado y Bucky empezó a chillar. Era como si le hubieran inyectado fuego en las venas. Podía sentir algo ardiendo dentro de él. Y se acercaba a su corazón y a su cerebro, a sus ojos. A su piel. Cada segundo el dolor aumentaba. La única respuesta del científico fue ponerle una pieza de metal recubierta de cuero en la boca para apagar sus gritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo está inspirado en [la escena eliminada](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=86Sg_vd6a10) y en el cómic _Captain America - First Vengeance #04_ ”. 
> 
> Siento haber tardado tanto, ha sido mi mes de exámenes finales.


End file.
